Reunited
by daisychainsofhope
Summary: Jessie reunites with the Ross family when she moves back to New York. What will happen when Luke comforts her in the middle of the night?


A/N: Hi, I was reading some Lessie (Luke and Jessie) fan fictions and I was inspired to write my own. I hope it isn't too bad and, I have checked, but there may be some grammar or spelling mistakes. This fanfic is set in December 2027. Luke is 28 and Jessie is 36. I hope you enjoy :)

As the plane began its descent, butterflies filled Jessie's stomach. After moving back to Fort Hood, Texas almost seven years ago, Jessie hadn't set foot in the Big Apple. She couldn't deny the fact that she had missed it dearly. She considered New York as much of a home to her as Fort Hood.

After being the Ross' nanny for many years, Christina and Morgan reluctantly let Jessie go, as the children were old enough to mind themselves. All the children, including Jessie, were devastated that Jessie was leaving. To Emma, she had been like an older sister whom she could talk to about boys and makeup. To Luke, she had been his first serious crush. For Ravi, it was like losing a friend who you could always trust and that never stopped believing in you. And to Zuri, it was like losing her mother, as Jessie acted like a mother to Zuri when Christina was away.

They came with her to the airport the day of her flight back home to Fort Hood and by the time Jessie left them to board her flight, everyone was crying. She hadn't seen the children since then. Initially after her move back to Fort Hood, she had texted, called and Skyped the children quite often. But after a while they slowly began to lose contact as they grew up and went off to college and got jobs.

Jessie was shaken from her thoughts as the plane hit the ground with a jolt. After the plane had stopped and the pilot made a few, quick announcements, Jessie gathered her things and left the plane.

It suddenly dawned on her how alone she was as she made her way through the airport. She had no friends or family in New York except Tony and the Ross family, none of whom she'd spoken to in the past five years.

Jessie hailed a taxi outside the airport and after thinking about it for a minute, gave the taxi driver the address to the building where the Ross family used to live. She made polite conversation with the driver as they travelled towards the Upper West Side. When they finally reached the building, Jessie opened her purse and handed the taxi driver a twenty dollar bill. She paused for a minute, thinking back on the first taxi she had gotten when she arrived in New York all those years ago. With a soft chuckle, she thanked the driver and stepped out of the taxi.

Standing on the kerb was a tall girl with dark skin. She had black hair which fell down her back in ringlets. Dressed in a long coat and boots, she stood with one arm wrapped around her stomach to keep herself warm and the other up at her ear, holding a mobile phone in place. Looking at the girl, Jessie noticed some similar traits between her and Zuri Ross.

"Am I jumping to conclusions or are you Zuri Ross?" Jessie asked the girl.

At first, the girl seemed disgusted that someone was interrupting her phone call, but after turning to look at Jessie her expression changed. "I'll call you back, babe. I've gotta go," she said hurriedly into the phone.

"So it is you?" Jessie asked.

"Well I met a girl in this exact same way nearly eighteen years ago, would that be you by any chance?" Zuri replied, with a smile.

Jessie let go of the handle of her suitcase and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Zuri, it really is you," she breathed.

Zuri opened her arms and engulfed Jessie in a hug. "I've missed you so much, Jessie. We all have," she murmured into Jessie's hair.

After pulling back from the hug, Jessie grinned at Zuri, "I've missed you all too, so so much."

"What are you doing here, Jessie? God, I've got so many questions," Zuri exclaimed. Jessie noticed that her eyes still had the same sparkling light they did back when she was a mischievous little girl.

"Do you guys still live here?" Jessie asked Zuri.

"I live in my parents' old suite but it's practically mine seeing as they're still never home. Ravi lives with his girlfriend a couple blocks away. Emma lives with her fiancée over in the Upper East Side, and Luke lives in another suite in this building. But at the minute they're all in my suite; we usually all come back and stay there from a week or so before Christmas until a few days into the new year," Zuri explained.

"Wow, that's great," Jessie replied. "I'd love to catch up with them. Do you thi-"

"Don't even bother asking," Zuri replied with a laugh. "Come on up, they'd love to see you again."

Jessie picked up her suitcase and followed Zuri into the building. She smiled when she noticed that her old boyfriend was still working there.

"Hey, Tony," she called. She sighed happily, it was like she had never even left.

"Hey, Jessie," Tony replied, without looking up from his magazine. "Wait a minute! Jessie?"

Jessie gave a small curtesy. "Yep, it's me. I moved back to the Big Apple."

Tony rushed out from behind his desk, giving Jessie the opportunity to look at him properly. He still had the same dark hair and his face hadn't changed much, expect from a few wrinkles on his forehead.

Tony wrapped his arms around Jessie nearly knocking her off her feet. Jessie just laughed at how little things had changed since they had last seen each other.

After a brief chat with Tony, Zuri escorted Jessie to the elevator and they went up to the Ross' penthouse suite.

"I'm actually pretty nervous to see everyone," Jessie admitted.

"Don't be, everyone misses you so much. They'll all be so happy to see you," Zuri reassured her. "Wait, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Just follow my lead," Zuri instructed as the elevator doors opened.

"Guys, I found a new nanny in the street! Can we keep her?" Zuri exclaimed as she rushed into the suite.

"Zuri, we don't need a nanny anymore. We're all-" Emma stopped mid sentence as she turned around and saw who was standing with Zuri.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Emma squealed.

"Well it's nice to see that you haven't changed, Emma," Jessie said jokingly.

Emma wore a pink blazer with a white shirt underneath, and black skinny jeans. A pair of fuzzy socks covered her feet and her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Bursting with excitement, she rushed over to hug her old nanny.

After hugging Ravi and Bertram and briefly explaining what she was doing in New York, Jessie looked around the room. Something was missing.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"I was wondering when you'd notice he wasn't here. He's in his bedroom," Emma said, smirking.

"What's with that look, young lady?" Jessie questioned.

"Oh nothing, I just think Luke will be veerrrryy happy to see you." Emma dragged out the word very and winked at Jessie afterwards.

"Oh shut up, he still doesn't have that crush on me, does he?" Jessie wondered.

"I don't know. He hasn't seen you in a really long time," Zuri replied.

"Well, I'd better go see him then." Jessie made her way down the hallway and stopped outside Luke's room. She paused for a minute as she thought. She wondered how different he was. If his room was still messy. If he still had that curly hair and adorable freckles. All these thoughts rushed through her head until finally, Jessie pulled herself together.

She knocked gently on the door. A faint "come in" could be heard from inside the room and she opened the door slowly.

Luke was lying on his bed, watching something on his laptop. His room was a lot cleaner than it used to be when he was younger, but a few different items of clothing were strewn on the back of his desk chair and on the floor. His hair was still curly and freckles still adorned his face. Except his face was no longer babyish and cute. He now had a strong jawline and even from looking at him lying down, Jessie could tell that he had grown. A lot.

"Hey Luke," Jessie said. She suddenly felt slightly awkward.

Luke's head snapped towards the doorway where Jessie stood. He pushed his laptop off his lap and stood up. "Jessie? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Jessie replied.

Luke rushed towards Jessie and wrapped her in his arms. Jessie noted that he was now over six foot tall and her head was rested against his chest, which from what she could tell was very well defined. She breathed in his scent. It was unfamiliar and she wondered when he had started wearing cologne. Perhaps he had a girlfriend he was trying to impress.

After a few minutes and a hug that was definitely too long and too tight to be considered friendly, Jessie pulled back.

"Hey, babe, I missed you." Luke grinned at Jessie.

"Still the same old Luke," she teased.

"Hey, I'd like to think that I've grown up. C'mon, don't tell me I look the exact same," Luke protested.

"I'm teasing, Lukey, you've grown up a lot," Jessie told the boy- no the man in front of her.

"Ah, thanks, Jess. You've changed too. Definitely for the better. I mean, you're even more gorgeous than you used to be," Luke said.

Luke went back over to his bed. He patted the spot beside him, inviting Jessie to sit down. "Come sit. I'm watching our favourite."

Jessie bounded over to the bed and plonked down beside Luke. "Please tell me it's-" Jessie stopped herself as she saw the computer screen. "The impossible! Yes, that's my favourite." She gave Luke a quick hug with her excitement.

"I know it's your favourite, Jessie. We used to watch it together, remember?"

Those words sparked a memory in Jessie. She thought back to stormy nights when she would sleep with Luke in his room, due to his fear of thunder storms. She would allow him to cuddle up to her and they would watch "The Impossible". Jessie would always cry and Luke would wipe away her tears, and for those few minutes, Jessie would forget that Luke was seven years her junior and she would thank him. They would curl up together and Jessie would hold Luke until the storm passed.

Jessie jolted back to reality when Luke spoke softly, "I watch it when I miss you." Jessie looked over at him. He was playing with invisible threads on his duvet and attempting to avoid eye contact with Jessie.

"Awh, so you were missing me, Luke?" Jessie said quietly.

"I miss you all the time, Jess," Luke admitted.

"Come here," Jessie instructed Luke. She opened her arms and Luke crawled across the bed and collapsed into her arms. Jessie pulled the laptop onto her laptop and pressed play on the movie. After deliberating it for a minute, Jessie placed a soft kiss on Luke's forehead. "Just like old times," she whispered.

Later that night, Luke and Jessie rejoined Zuri, Emma, Ravi and Bertram in the living room. Jessie treated them to take out and they all reminisced on the days when Jessie was their nanny.

At around ten o clock, Jessie let out a loud yawn.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Zuri teased.

Jessie slapped her arm playfully. "Shut up, Zuri. I'm thirty six years old. I don't have a bedt-" Jessie had to stop in the middle of her sentence as another yawn escaped. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'd better go and find a hotel room somewhere," Jessie said, standing up to leave.

"Don't be silly, Jessie. Why waste your money when you can stay with us?" Emma suggested.

"Oh I don't know, guys. I'm not your nanny anymore, it really isn't my place to stay here," Jessie said. "I already feel bad about intruding on you all day."

"You're not intruding, Jessie. You're our old nanny and we love you. Trust us, we wanted to catch up with you," Ravi said kindly.

"Aw, thanks, Ravi. I love you guys too." Jessie grinned at the family, still in awe at how grown up they had all become.

"Anyway, back to where you'll stay," Zuri said. "Jessie, you can stay with me in my room."

"Thanks, Zuri, but is there anyway I could sleep in my old room?" Jessie asked, hoping that she wasn't coming across as rude.

"Sorry, Jessie, but Mom and Dad turned it into a gym a couple years ago," Emma explained.

Jessie began to panic. She loved Emma and Zuri but she didn't want to stay in the same room as them. The anniversary of her mother's death was coming up in a few days and Jessie always had terrible nightmares in the days before and after it. When she was the children's nanny, she used to take sleeping pills around the time of her mother's anniversary, which would prevent her from waking up with nightmares. But Jessie had completely forgotten to bring them and she didn't want to wake the girls up in the middle of the night with her screaming.

Seeing Jessie's expression, Luke immediately wanted to do something to help. "You can stay in my suite," he finally spoke up. "It's the closest and I have a guest bedroom."

Jessie smiled gratefully at Luke. "Thanks so much, Luke, that's perfect. Do you mind if we head on over now? I'm so tired."

Luke agreed and they said their goodbyes. They made their way to Luke's suite in silence. It wasn't awkward however; it was a very comfortable silence and neither Jessie nor Luke was in any hurry to fill it. Another elevator soon led them to Luke's suite.

"So, here we are," Luke said, spreading his arms wide as he led Jessie into his suite. Jessie looked around her without saying anything and Luke straight away looked uncomfortable. He raised his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean, it's not anything great I guess."

"It's brilliant, Luke. I love it," Jessie said genuinely.

Luke's face brightened at Jessie's words. "Aw, thanks, Jess."

"Can you show me to my room?" Jessie asked politely.

"Is it rude if I ask why you were so insistent on sleeping in your own room?" Luke asked.

Jessie took a deep breath and then explained to Luke about her nightmares and her mother's anniversary.

"I'm sorry, babe," Luke said once Jessie was finished. He slung one arm around Jessie's shoulder and pulled her into his chest for a half-hug. "I never knew."

"It's okay, Luke. There was no way you could have found out," Jessie reassured him.

Luke smiled down at Jessie and then cleared his throat. He unwrapped his arm from around Jessie's shoulder and took off down the hall. Jessie grabbed her suitcase and followed him. Luke stopped outside the second door on the right. "This is the guest bedroom," he informed Jessie. Indicating to the first door on the right, he said, "that's my bedroom."

Luke opened the door and gestured for Jessie to enter the room first. She slowly walked in and smiled fondly when she noticed that the bedroom was decorated extremely similarly to the way her old bedroom had looked in the Ross' suite.

"Well, I'd better leave you now," Luke said. "I know you're really tired. Maybe we can catch up some more in the morning?" He was playing with his fingers, and in that moment he reminded Jessie so much of his younger self.

"Goodnight, Lukey," Jessie said softly. She opened her arms up and wrapped them around Luke's middle. He wrapped his around her back, holding her securely in place at his chest. They pulled back after another too-long-to-be-just-friends hug.

"Night babe." Luke winked at Jessie and grinned, flashing his amazingly charming white teeth and perfect smile. And with that, he disappeared out the door.

Jessie quickly changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Her day of travelling had her asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Luke groaned as he glanced at his alarm clock. It was only three am. Why was he awake? Realising how dry his mouth felt, he threw back his duvet and padded into the kitchen.

After getting a glass of water, he returned to his bedroom. He was settling back down to go back to sleep, when he heard a moaning sound. He froze. It had to be Jessie. What was she doing? Then the moans turned into words and Luke tried to make out what she was saying.

"Nooo. Please don't take her. No, don't take her! No that's not fair. THAT'S NOT FAIR. LEAVE HER ALONE. NOOOOO!" Jessie's words turned into screams as she continued to speak.

Luke decided to go in and check on her. He quickly got back out of bed and ran to Jessie's room. Without bothering to knock, he barged into the room. Jessie was lying on her bed, thrashing around and shouting.

Luke rushed to her bedside. He shook her body gently, to try and wake her up from what was obviously a nightmare about her mother's death.

"Jessie. Hey, Jessie, wake up. Wake up, babe," Luke whispered. With a slight whimper, Jessie's thrashing stopped and her eyes slowly opened.

When she spotted Luke, kneeling beside her beside, she lunged towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and attempted to hug him.

"I want her back so badly. I miss her so much," Jessie admitted.

Luke stood up and let go of Jessie so that he could make his way around to the other side of the bed. He climbed into the bed beside Jessie and pulled her towards him. Sobbing, Jessie lay against Luke's chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she cried.

"It's okay, babe. Just let it all out," he whispered.

After about a half an hour, Jessie's sobs subsided. "I'm sorry about that, Luke," she said quietly.

"That's okay, Jess. Everybody needs to cry sometimes," Luke said reassuringly.

Suddenly, Jessie realised what was happening. She was cuddling with a man eight years her junior. A man she had looked after when he was only a kid. A man who had once had a serious crush on her.

"Luke, this is wrong," Jessie voiced her thoughts.

"Why? What's wrong about it?" Luke asked.

"I'm eight years older than you. I used to be your nanny," Jessie explained.

Luke looked down at her for a minute. Her auburn hair was spread around her like a halo. Her cheeks were still slightly stained with tears and her plump pink lips had never looked more attractive. Luke bit his lip and tried to contain his secret.

"I love you," Luke burst out.

Jessie pulled back from Luke's hold. "You what?"

"I've been in love with you since I was fifteen. When I was younger it was only a crush but when I got older, I fell for you so hard. Goddammit, Jess, I'm in love with you," Luke exclaimed.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Jessie breathed.

"Don't say anything. Just let me try something," Luke pleaded.

Luke gently pushed Jessie off him so that she was lying on her back on the bed. He leaned over her and brushed her gorgeous hair back from her eyes. Slowly he leaned down. Their lips connected. Jessie couldn't deny the sparks she felt between them. Their lips worked together perfectly in a sweet, slow kiss. It was like they were made to fit together.

Eventually, Luke pulled back. He looked down at Jessie expectantly. A million thoughts were running through Jessie's head, all of them telling her why this was a bad idea. But her heart was telling her to just go for it and not care.

Jessie wrapped one hand around the back of Luke's neck and pulled his mouth towards hers. This kiss was stronger than the last. They released years of wanting and passion into the kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away from each other, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, Jessica Prescott," Luke said softly.

"This is all new to me but I really like you, Lucas Ross and I think I could fall in love with you very soon," Jessie confessed.

Luke connected their lips together one last time and after a slow passionate kiss, Jessie cuddled up to Luke's chest and they fell asleep together. Luke's presence kept Jessie's nightmares away and would continue to do so for many years to come.


End file.
